User talk:Detective Inspector Bob
Layton's House Well, if you've been talking to me on chat, you will have noticed that I have been talking about creating Layton's House! Well, here it is! Uploaded in parts because it's how I do stuff! LaytonsLivingRoom.png|Layton's House - Living Room Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Professor Layton Wiki, Detective Inspector Bob! Thank you for editing the File Detective Inspector Bob.png! We hope you will keep making edits and that you will enjoy your stay on our wiki! If you have any questions, suggestions, or if you need help with anything, just leave a message on my talk page, or use our forums. If you plan on adding or editing character pages on the wiki, please read the Character Manual of Style before editing. -- SophiaDescole13 (Talk) 18:48, March 25, 2012 Picture Are you going to use that picture you uploaded? If not, I will delete it. Sophia (Layton Wiki talk, Skulpedia talk, Wicked Wiki talk) 21:13, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, what? Sophia (Layton Wiki talk, Skulpedia talk, Wicked Wiki talk) 20:58, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :What? ::You messaged me about something. Sophia (Layton Wiki talk, Skulpedia talk, Wicked Wiki talk) 18:18, March 27, 2012 (UTC) ::I messaged you about you can delete the photo, would that be it? ************* *Detective Inspector Bobsup *9:03ChrononautBOOOOB *9:03Detective Inspector BobBOOB? *9:03ChrononautI MEAN like...BOB but longer X( Chrononaut 20:04, April 17, 2012 (UTC) RE Ah, no prob. Still, a pretty intresting find, eh? User: Lilpuzzlette64|| I love you. And spectres. 15:09, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Yes, indeed it is! :D User: Lilpuzzlette64|| I love you. And spectres. 15:32, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :D Why thank you. I will subscribe to you also, since that's what a lady does ;) User: Lilpuzzlette64|| I love you. And spectres. 12:11, April 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: BATTLE Yay. He is a f***ing prick. You should have defenetly won! ProfessorTriton13 18:39, May 6, 2012 (UTC) To bob love Luktard: from the chat: *9:36Detective Inspector Bobi can't do early mornin tomorrow or the evening, it all depends on when my sister comes to take it *9:36ProfessorTriton13kill your sister *9:38Chrononautiouehergiuherlherlksdjklghlaiuhgrtrteri jake!!! X) *dies of laughter* *Chrononaut 20:39, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Laycations Would you mind helping me with my Professor Layton locations wiki? You are not a creep. I'm sorry. 17:07, May 21, 2012 (UTC)Vertinator You missed my point. It is for a more in depth wiew. Besides I already founded it. Ah well, you dont have to. I would like it but you still dont have to. Vertinator 17:32, May 21, 2012 (UTC) ME *You have created a slip hazard and Descole has ran in and slipped! Do you want to pelt him with Duplo? Or go to the build section and build a sword to throw at him? *XD *9:11ProfessorTriton13Pelt Detective Inspector Bob 20:14, June 12, 2012 (UTC) haha remember that mr panda guy it was soo funny what we were doing lol when u get this leave a message for me sometime haha lol :) Emmy altava 22:53, June 15, 2012 (UTC) The renaming of hammy (well actually the nicknaming of hammy) To my dear friend Gertrude, I do hope that maybe we could have another spiffing cup of Earl Grey tea again As you may already know, i have a hamster who is called Hammy, now as everyone knows this is not a very imaginative name... So after a few hours of pondering i realised that maybe i could give the old chap a nickname Here is my shortlist *Arnold *Harold *Joseph *Jonothan *William *George *Thomas *Horatio *Sherlock (hmm maybe not) personally i have quite the liking for Horatio but you may choose as you are a wonderful aquaintance of mine. I also had another name in mind... this name would be after a dear friend of mine as he is (hmm what do those youngsters call it again) oh thats it amazilicious this person is also a detective... not just any detective, a detective inspector so the other name on my shortlist must be... ....................................................................... ........................................................................... ................................................................................................ BOB oh please do get in touch with me when you have made your desicion as it would be extremely helpful yours sincerely Reginald oh and another thing just check the gallery on my profile and you will find photographs of my dear hammy Do enjoy!!! my true identiy is not emmy altava it is in fact K. 11:19, June 24, 2012 (UTC) THE BEST GENTLEMAN PARTY EVER BY DETECTIVE INSPECTOR BOB AND EMMY ALTAVA *Detective Inspector Bob I HAVE THE BEST HAMSTER NAME EVER *8:41 Emmy altava what is it *8:44 Detective Inspector Bob HERSHEL *HERSHEL THE HAMSTER *XD *8:44 Emmy altava OMG YES *BOB THATS AMAZING *8:45 Detective Inspector Bob WHY THANK YOU *You really didn't walk in at the right time there btw *8:45 Emmy altava I KNOW *have you seen the gallery on my profile *8:52 Detective Inspector Bob OF HERSHEL? *YEP *8:53 Emmy altava of course of hershel *i just went to him and said hershel and guess what *8:54 Detective Inspector Bob He bought a black and orange top hat? *And then looked? *8:54 Emmy altava i wish *no he responded *he looked up as if to say what *8:55 Detective Inspector Bob :'D *8:55 Emmy altava ik aah thanks bob *for the name *8:56 Detective Inspector Bob Hershel is radical *8:57 Emmy altava hershel is amazballs *8:57 Detective Inspector Bob Get another and call it luke then flora, chelmey barton and don paolo and then have a hamster gang and me radical *be *8:57 Emmy altava what about emmy? *8:57 Detective Inspector Bob I am so dumb *xd *8:57 Emmy altava haha *ur not *so when is the gentlemen party *8:59 Detective Inspector Bob NOW *8:59 Emmy altava oh lol *8:59 Detective Inspector Bob Would you care for some tea Reginald? *9:00 Emmy altava of course gertrude, make it earl grey though *9:00 Detective Inspector Bob What about some cake to go with that? It's a most spiffing Victoria sponge! I borrowed the recipe from Rosa who makes the best cakes in the globe! *He it is now! Be careful it's very warm! *9:01 Emmy altava oh my that condensation is rather warm but oh my it smells bloody good *9:05 Detective Inspector Bob Now now! Bloody will not be tollerated in this fine lounge! *9:05 Emmy altava yes please do excuse my terrible behaviour *9:06 Detective Inspector Bob I humbly forgive you! *9:06 Emmy altava why thankyou *9:07 Detective Inspector Bob You are most welcome ma'am *9:07 Emmy altava and you kind sir *9:10 Detective Inspector Bob WOuld you like a piece of Rosa's sponge cake now? *9:10 Emmy altava yes please i would love to partake in this wondderful cake *9:11 Detective Inspector Bob Here, please help yourself whilst I gather the gifts *9:13 Emmy altava why thankyou *9:13 Detective Inspector Bob I have returned, would you like the big present first or the smaller one? *9:14 Emmy altava oh my the smaller one please *9:16 Detective Inspector Bob That's right, i got you a copy of Professor Layton and the Silenced Bell *9:17 Emmy altava oh my thankyou kindly gertrude my friend *9:18 Detective Inspector Bob Now you have fun playing that game, can you solve who silenced the bell? *9:19 Emmy altava hmmm *don paulo? *9:24 Detective Inspector Bob Hooray! How did you know he wasn't really Mrs Parkins? *9:28 Emmy altava because he is taller and couldnt change his height *9:31 Detective Inspector Bob That is most excellent detective skills! i presume you saw his mustache sticking out the back of his hat too? Also why were his clothes in Mrs Parkins house? you have solved the mystery! Good for you! Do you want your large gift now? *9:32 Emmy altava why of course i would *9:35 Detective Inspector Bob Follow me to the terrace where the Professor will explain more! *walks upstairs* *9:35 Emmy altava oh these stairs are most wonderful *9:37 Detective Inspector Bob Do you think? The marble is encrusted with diamonds and at the end of this corridor is a picture of Tower Bridge that Barton painted for me! *Shall we continue? *9:37 Emmy altava oh of course *9:39 Detective Inspector Bob See, this painting here is of Chelmey and was painted by his wife Amelie. *shows painting* Now if you look over there at the end of that corridor, you will see my prized top hat collection! *Shall we continue to the roof or shall we look in the kitchen? *I think Rosa is making ckaes *9:40 Emmy altava HMMM rosas cakes are simply delightful... *9:43 Detective Inspector Bob Oh it appears she has gone to the roof to help with the surprise and she has taken some cakes with her! Lets follow! *9:43 Emmy altava ok i wonder what could be going on? *9:43 Detective Inspector Bob Here is the door to the roof! On the other side is something mysterious. Shall we continue? *9:44 Emmy altava oh my how could i refuse something mysterious *9:44 Detective Inspector Bob SURPRISE *Happy gentleman party *Rosa has made cakes and Amelie has painted some pictures *But what does the professor need? *9:45 Emmy altava oh my (tears of joy) *9:45 Detective Inspector Bob Shall we speak to him? *He is pointing down to the street and holding some keys... Look! It's a replica of the Laytonmobile and it's your second present! Happy Gentleman day! *9:46 Emmy altava oh my *(tears of joy) *9:46 Detective Inspector Bob Winston will drive as you cannot xD *9:47 Emmy altava oh no i could not break the law *thts good *you had everything planned so well *gertrude my dear friend i could hud you but that wouldnt be gentlemanly *hug *9:49 Detective Inspector Bob Now let's boogie on down with Barton and Chelmey, the party kings! *9:50 Emmy altava im touched *dont forget the other party king *BOB!!!! *9:51 Detective Inspector Bob COLBY *9:51 Emmy altava BOB *DETCTIVE INSPECTOR BOB *9:52 Detective Inspector Bob YES? *9:52 Emmy altava YES OF COURSE *NOW *I WOULD LIKE TO RAISE A TOAST *CHAMAGNE GLASSES GO UP* *TO MY DEAREST OF FRIENDS *THE BEST PERSON EVER *THE PERSON WHO MADE THIS ALL HAPPEN *SILENCE* *1 *2 *3 *4 *5 *BOB *OR GERTRUDE *APPLAUDS EVERYWHERE* *HIP HIP HOORAY *THE AMAZING DETECTIVE INPECTOR BOB *9:56 Detective Inspector Bob YAY ME *AND ALSO TO KARIS HERE OR REGINALD WHO WITHOUT HIM, WE WOULD BE TALKING TO NOONE *9:57 Emmy altava yes yay you *yay me *and most of all yay us *bye *10:03 Detective Inspector Bob BYES *my true identiy is not emmy altava it is in fact K. 21:30, June 25, 2012 (UTC) LOL TODAYS CHAT WAS SOOOO FUNNY FROM THE BUB BIB AND BOB THING TO BAD CHAT UP LINES WITH YOU PARIS AND UNIQUE LOL LOL LOL my true identiy is not emmy altava it is in fact K. 22:57, June 29, 2012 (UTC) PROFILE! hi bob be sure to check out my profile because ive made some changes and... I DREW MY AGENT K PERSON THING AND MY PROFILE PICTURE MYSELF!!!!!!!!!!!! i mean its not amazing and no where near as amazing as your profile but itll have to do so eeerm if and when you see it please leave me a message on my talk page please thanks -karis my true identiy is not emmy altava it is in fact K. 23:26, July 6, 2012 (UTC) YOYOYO GANGSTA YOYOYO BOB ME MAN SOOO HOW IS YOU ANYWAYS I WUZ FINKIN MAYBE ME AND U SHUD AV A GANGSTA PARTY 2 CELEBR8 ANYFIN REALLY SO YEAH TELL ME IF YA CAN COME AND ITLL BE DA NEXT TIME BOTH OF US R ON DA CHAT SOO YEAH DAT IS REALLY ALL I WANNA SAY SO C YAZ AT DA PARTY DEN OK FROM KARISHA (ME GANGSTA NAME IS KARISHA AND URS MAYT BE BOBISHA PRONOUNCED BOBEESHA OK) BE DERE OR ELSE my true identiy is not emmy altava it is in fact K. 21:20, July 7, 2012 (UTC) i love hamsters wiki bob... im sorry about today but i really have to go hey ive now made my own wiki its called i love hamsters wiki its very new so theres not much to it anyway check it out if you want and you will be the first person to look at it, so yeah and make edits if you can thanks again -k Agent K. (emmy altava) 18:34, July 10, 2012 (UTC) party soz i had to go so quick my mom needed ebay...again uuuuuuuuuuuuuuurgh Agent K. (emmy altava) 19:47, July 12, 2012 (UTC) RE I'll tell her to get on chat once she's woken up derp. Sophia (Wiki talk, talk, Wiki talk, Thief Wiki talk) 14:13, July 15, 2012 (UTC) bye bob hey bob i heard that you are going on holiday for 2 weeks... have an amazing time and remember that chat is not going to be the same without you! see you soon i-i th-think th--at iii-m goi-ng t-o cr-------- waaaaaaaah noooooooooooooo pleaaaaasssssssseeeeeeeeeeee dooooooooooont goooooooooooooooo waaaaaaah waaaaaaaaaaahwaaaaaaaah boooooooooooooooob yeah im ok now... bye bob, make sure you come back even more radical than usual byeeeeeeeee !!!!!!! Agent K. (emmy altava) 10:14, July 21, 2012 (UTC) hmm take a look at this... a picture i found... http://i651.photobucket.com/albums/uu231/v-vii/NaughtyLaytonLukemaid.gif Agent K. (emmy altava) 12:44, July 22, 2012 (UTC) you can delete it if you want i just found it funny chat by me and jake kind of about you! chat by emmy altava and professortriton13 so this is it...and it is mainly about you *Emmy altava bob should sing his own version of im sexy and i know it but its called im radical and i know it *9:26 ProfessorTriton13 XD *9:26 Emmy altava it would take the world by storm *9:26 ProfessorTriton13 xD omg i'm dying of imagination *i wonder if bob is spanking his mum again *9:27 Emmy altava ik i can see the music video so vividly in my mind *hes holding a chelmey toy and making it dance *9:28 ProfessorTriton13 lol *9:28 Emmy altava or you could dress up as chelmey and dance with bob *wow *9:28 ProfessorTriton13 lol *9:30 Emmy altava then i dress up as grosky and im like wtf are you doing *9:30 ProfessorTriton13 XDDDDDDDDD *9:31 Emmy altava and then a fat kid dresses up as barton eating donuts that say i love chelmey on them *9:31 ProfessorTriton13 omg *9:31 Emmy altava and then an even fatter kid dresses as gordon and does that dance on the picture i showed you *and then all the people on chat run on as themselves and are like aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah sheild our eyes *9:34 ProfessorTriton13 NOT THAT PICTURE *NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *I DELETED THAT PCITURE *9:34 Emmy altava i know *dont ask me how i found that picture *that beautiful picture *9:36 ProfessorTriton13 ._. *I WON'T *9:36 Emmy altava good *i sent it to bob aswell *and guess what?... *HE KEPT IT ON HIS TALK PAGE *HE DIDNT DELETE IT *9:38 ProfessorTriton13 o_O *TO FAP TOO *9:39 Emmy altava im gonna copy and paste this conversation and put it on my talk page to remember *9:39 ProfessorTriton13 XD *9:40 Emmy altava and will probably send it to you *and bob *9:40 ProfessorTriton13 YAY *9:40 Emmy altava to keep forever *9:41 ProfessorTriton13 I SHALL *Emmy altava 20:51, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Emmy altava 20:55, August 7, 2012 (UTC) YOUR TRULY AMAZINGLY BRILLIANTLY RADICAL LAYTONESQUELY GREAT WORDS CANT DESCRIBE GAME hi bob this is just to say well done on your game as it is really amazing and if you stick to it then you might get the potential to work for level 5 when your older XD and you know how you were saying that the artwork is rubbish well i say its not that bad but if you need certain drawings of characters then im happy to help! :) so please send me a message back if you need anything thanks -K. ps if you do let me do some of the artwork then please try to mention me when your working for level 5 XD RE: New Characters You could upload them under a generic name (Like "Choubunmei_Character1" or something). We could add them to the game's Gallery page :) - Tjcool007 (Talk) 18:15, September 1, 2012 (UTC) I need help... Hi Bob, I was wondering how to make a characterinfobox on my userpage, and asked in the chat, where they told me you knew how. So how do you do it? Edit: Thanks. (O.o kinda freaks me out you put wheelchair maker. My dad works for a wheelchair factory...) RE: Trailer I added that one yesterday actually. It's the TGS2012 trailer ;) - Tjcool007 (Talk) 19:59, September 20, 2012 (UTC) dude, we can see u. calm ur face. ALl ur messages are coming up. Niki Alvata (talk) 19:44, September 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: Choubinmei Preview If there's something useful in it that you can add then go ahead. Alternatively we could discuss all findings on the talk page of the game. - Tjcool007 (Talk) 15:24, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Sheet Music 'bout the violin sheet music. sure!!!! Niki Alvata (talk) 19:40, October 5, 2012 (UTC) The Truth 'bout Bob *Detective Inspector BobLEILA+ *HEY *8:50ProfessorTriton13 *8:50Detective Inspector BobDID YOU FIX THE LOCK? *8:50ProfessorTriton13LEILA AINT HERE+ *8:50Detective Inspector BobHMPH *SHE LEFT *8:50ProfessorTriton13 *8:50Detective Inspector BobAGAIN *8:50ProfessorTriton13 *XD *BOB WANKS TO YAOI AND YURI *SPECIALLY YAOI *8:50Detective Inspector BobYEEP *8:50ProfessorTriton13XD *WAT *ProfessorTriton13 (talk) 19:52, October 8, 2012 (UTC) its me http://layton.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Emmy_altava/Sorry :) Emmy altava 10:47, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Giovanni It's mentioned in the Ace Attorney Wiki at Professor Layton's page. El-OcsedEl-Ocsed (talk) 09:57, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Deletions Herro! If a page needs to be deleted simply add Template:Delete to the page. : ) It makes for less clutter. Thanks! – Wattz2000 19:22, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Easter Eggs Hi. It's great you spotted the Easter Egg characters in the Azran Legacies artwork, but I don't think we should add them in the Azran Legacies Characters category. They're just background characters in the artwork, they don't appear in the actual game. I guess we could have an Easter eggs section, but it's probably better to let people find it themselves ;) - Tjcool007 (Talk) 18:02, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Sure thing. Thanks for the update! - Detective Inspector Bob (talk) 21:01, March 3, 2013 (UTC) I don't think I need to say anything much more than this: "Thank you." That's all I can say, without fucking anything else up. And yes, Leila showed me the letter. I really can't believe it's been 2 months. ProfessorTriton13 (talk) 18:38, July 18, 2013 (UTC)